


Together,  unfold [Podfic]

by Bloodyvalentine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Domestic, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Fluff, Humor, Keep meaning to do podfics of my works but im lazy and forgetful, M/M, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, POV Alternating, POV Outsider, POV Stiles Stilinski, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Welcome, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyvalentine/pseuds/Bloodyvalentine
Summary: “Everyone thinks we’re dating.”Derek blinks at him once, twice, thrice. “What?”“Dating. Going steady. An item. Courting. Seeing each other. Romantically ent—”“I know what dating is."Or: Seven times Stiles and Derek weren't dating & the time they finally started.





	Together,  unfold [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vipertooths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vipertooths/gifts), [crossroadswrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Together, Unfold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675270) by [vipertooths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vipertooths/pseuds/vipertooths). 



> i have literally no reason to dedicate this to rita because she doesnt even write sterek anymore but i'm going to because i love my mother and, in the wise words of chicago, she's the inspiration. if you like victuuri or sterek, you can check out her works [ here](http://ao3.org/users/crossroadswrite)  
> please support her she's the goodest bean.
> 
> unbeta'd. apologies for any mistakes. enjoy. :')
> 
>  
> 
> Readers notes:thanks to vipertooths for allowing people to Podfic this, I had so much fun reading this so I had to. Also, sorry for stumbling over some words or any mispronunciations. Though I'm pretty fluent, I don't speak or hear English on a regular basis in real life.

Vipertooths gave blanket permission to Podfic this work, so you know i had to! 

Length: 26:30 

You can download the m4a [ here ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ny4mvutd1ubbdk5/Together%252C_unfold_-_written_by_vipertooths%252C_read_by_bloodyvalentine.m4a/file)

And the mp3 [ here! ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/g7hzaotvb9gotms/Together%252C_unfold.mp3/file)

If you have any suggestions for a work that I should do, other than my own, or can recommend a better uploading website that allows streaming too, I'd love to hear it!  
Have fun listening!

**Author's Note:**

> calling the sheriff noah is still weird, i know its smth fandom likes to ignore lmao yall are valid.  
> also if anyone wondered, cora left beacon hills, that's why derek didn't have anyone to celebrate his birthday with.
> 
> also guys! i would be really stoked if you subbed to my tw: stiles/derek series because i'm currently in the process of writing a time travel / soulmates au and i'm really excited to post it. (it's not near done yet, but i promise it will get published.)
> 
> ** thanks to user matron for reminding me to explain what they were getting up to that broke the bed!  
> stiles asked derek to teach him some self defense; particularly, ways to spot and avoid being thrown like the rogue omega did to him earlier in the fic. stiles asked if derek did throw him, that he at least aim for the bed.
> 
>  
> 
> Readers notes: thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
